purplemoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Robin Dolan/Treasures
'Robin’s Coyotes' I was born and raised in New Mexico, so I’m used to hearing coyotes sing. Some people get nervous when they hear all that yipping and yammering, but I think it’s the best and sweetest kind of wild music. It reminds me of moonlit nights in the desert, when everything is all quiet and silvery. Then, if you’re lucky, you can see a group of coyotes all standing on a hill, crowding around and raising their heads. One starts howling and that gets all of them going! For me it’s like a lullaby from my childhood. 'Robin's Yellow Bug' I guess you know I go to college, and I'm a counselor at Camp Luna in the summer. I also work weekends the rest of the year teaching swimming and aerobics at the Y. It makes for a chronic rush all the time...but I really, really want one of these cute little cars! A bright yellow one. And of course, a brilliant sound system. Ronin (that's my middle brother) says something that small should have a silver wind-up key on top, to save on gas. He's comic, eh? 'Robin's Raccoon Family' There’s a whole family of raccoons living in our backyard! We named the dad Jabber, because he makes these funny little jabbering noises all the time when he’s excited. And we named the mum Jammie because strawberry jam is her very favorite food! Once she ate a whole jar of it by herself. How? Well, we have a cat door that opens onto the back yard. And when she was little, she slipped right into the kitchen in the middle of the night and made a BIG mess! Now she and Jabber are too fat for the cat door…but the babies can come in. So we have to keep it closed at night. Our kitties, Toodles and Mackie, have to stay in until we let them out in the morning. Jabber and Jammie have made a nice home for themselves, and had four babies and they all eat dry dog kibble and scraps and wash their hands in our (VERY empty -- all eaten up!) fish pond. They are a nuisance, I guess, but we love them anyway. 'Robin's Big Bash' ' ' Sure I study hard. But what's the point of college if you can't party with your friends? My best buds, Silvy and Treena, are the bomb to be with! We laugh and dance with lots of guys and get goofy…But the most fun is doing the rock video thing in a karaoke bar. The three of us go onstage and sing and do the moves. We call ourselves the Deluxes. Most people don't even know I can sing, but yep, I do. Silvy even says it's good and she should know. She's been in a band and everything. Not that I ever would be. Karaoke's about as much as I could do and not be flash-frozen with fear 'Robin's Sculpture Garden' ...And my mom teaches yoga and homeopathic healing. So our side garden is kind of a combination of things. Places to sit and meditate. Sculptures that catch the wind and rain and make soft whooshing noises or have small chimes hanging from them. It's peaceful and soothing. Lots of stuff to look at and listen to and touch. I bet there's no other place quite like it. And you might not believe it, but sometimes my whole family practices yoga in there together, like early in the morning before the day gets hot. We stretch while the sun comes up. It's awesome…you should try it.